super smash wars 2
by viridi
Summary: For your information this is a sequel to my other fanfiction smash bros war read that before this. It has been years since the last smash tournament and the worlds have been in peace. Until one day the smashers get a mysterious letter for a new tournament. Is this just a regular tournament, or is there a bigger force at work -HIATUS-
1. letter

It has been three years since the battle that nearly killed all of the smashers. Life was peaceful again. The smashers were told due to master hand being killed and the smash mansion being destroyed there would be no more tournaments. Until one day.

-Hyrule, training grounds-

"AGAIN!" Link ordered and takamaru, who is now link's student, attacked a training dummy. "AGAIN!" Link ordered "You need to make sure your sword goes completely through your enemy, leave no chance of survival!" Takamaru kept slashing the training dummy like link said but couldn't meet his expectations "We will take a break for now." Link said. While link and takamaru were taking a break from training. A postman came by and gave a letter to link, the letter had a familiar insignia on it, the smash insignia. Link and takamaru read the letter

_Dear sir/madam_

_You are hereby invited to either participate or spectate in a new smash tournament. The new management of the tournament have rebuilt the smash mansion in all it's glory. Five smash balls have been included in this letter. We look forward to your arrival._

_-nintendouji_

Link reread the letter to make sure his read it right "A new tournament?" Link questioned. "I didn't think there would be anymore." Takamaru said. Link through the smash ball at the ground and the portal appeared. "We are going." Link began then smiled. "Let's make a bet. If you win this tournament. You will no longer be treated as a student to me, I will treat you as an equal. Deal?" He said. "Deal." Takamru said then walked through the portal

-Subspace-

Crazy hand began planning on what to do "I know four people who would be willing to help me." He said then snapped his fingers and Mr. L, Anna, Wario, and Mr. Game-and-watch appeared in front of him. "I have a mission for you three."

-Forest-

Giygas in ness's body was training to use psi. "Skull kid, come here!" He said "Y-Y-Yes, master?" Skull kid said in fear "I have a mission for you. It involves the upcoming tournament."


	2. reunions

-New smash mansion-

The new mansion was much larger then the old one. It had decorated stone walls surrounding it on the outside, it almost looked like a castle. It had vines growing on the walls for decoration. The inside was just as decorated. The entrance hall was filled with pictures of smashers from previous tournament and had what looked like a museum of objects that were used in those tournaments. The first room of the mansion was a square room with a carpeted staircase leading to a large door on the far side of the room with a balcony over that.

Just like the previous tournament there was a long line coming from a booth that was taking peoples resumes to judge if they were able to join or not. Link and takamaru got in line to sign up. "Seems you two got your letters." A familiar voice said to them. They turned around and saw that it was marth. "Hello there link, takamaru." Marth greeted. "A stick in the mud as always, eh, marth." Link joked. "Of course." Marth replied. "Seems that this new tournament holder has had quite a bit of time on there hands. It must have taken forever to build this place." Marth said. "Who is this new tournament holder?" Takamaru asked the others. "From what the letter says it's someone named nintendouji." Link said. The trio spent a while talking and telling each other what they had been doing for the past couple years. Eventually they got to the front of the line and handed the person at the desk their resume and then went to the waiting room.

Outside the mansion Lip and young link, came out of a portal and looked at the new smash mansion in awe "Wow this is very different then before." Lip said. They were about to walk in when they heard a familiar voice "Hello you two." They turned around and saw lucas who was using wooden crutches to walk "You two are going to enter?" He asked them. "Yeah." Young link said. Young link still had an eye patch from the last tournament. "Well, I'll be watching you two from the audience." Lucas said then began to go away. "Wait." Young link said "We haven't seen you in years and that's all you have to say to us?!" He continued. "I didn't want to know what the other smashers have been up to the past three years.." Lucas said "I haven't been able to walk since that tower exploded three years ago. I can't even go far from my house, since I live on a mountain" He continued "Everyone else was able to go back to their regular lives after the battle last year, I wasn't." He finished "Oh." Young link said "I'm sorry" he said. "I have an idea." Lip said. "After this tournament we will take you somewhere" She offered. "I would like that." Lucas said "I will be watching you two from the audience." He then went away to the audience sign-up entrance.

-Later-

Many people had went home to wait for there confirmation letters while a few people stayed for the first announcement. Everyone was talking among themselves when suddenly the lights in the room went off and a spotlight went on and pointed at the balcony over the stairs where a man entered from the door on it. The man had red hair that covered one of his eyes and strange white clothes. He was holding a card in his hands. "Welcome! I am your dear host for this tournament, nintendouji. The ones who are confirmired and are standing in the lobby at the moment are. He threw a few cards at the crowd. The people in the lobby read the cards. They were, Mario, link, samus, marth, young link, takamaru, lip, and...The masked man?! "Thank you all for coming. We at the mansion have provided rooms for you. We hope you enjoy your stay." He then walked back through the door on the balcony and the door on the stairs opened so the people in the lobby could walk through "I have a bad feeling about this new tournament holder." Link said. "Agreed." Marth said


	3. night

-Forest-

"Skull kid. All you have to do is cause mayhem at the mansion. Do anything you can to get even a single person out of the mansion. We will be patient and kill them off one at a time." Giygas in ness' body said. "Yes sir." Skull kid said then ran toward the mansion.

-Subspace-

"You are to infiltrate the mansion, injure the smashers and run." Crazy hand told anna, wario and Mr. L. "A hit and run?" Anna questioned. "Why don't you just destroy the mansion?" She questioned. "This mansion is different from the old one." Crazy hand began. "It is protected from my power. I cannot go near it." He said "Now go!" He yelled.

-Smash mansion, night-

The smashers were all in bed when skull kid arrived and began to climb up the outer wall. "Hmm, how can I cause trouble tonight?" he thought "I can break some walls. No, they would just fix them. I can attack the smashers. No, they would just kill me on the spot. What to do?" He saw young link and lip walking through the mansion courtyard. "I know. I can kidnap someone!" skull kid said and blew on a instrument and puppets came from the sky and surrounded Young link and lip. Skull kid jumped off the wall and landed in front of them "Who should I kidnap?" He joked and the puppets grabbed lip and began to carry her away. The other puppets held young link down "Come to the forest if you want her back." Skull kid disappeared and the puppets let go of young link who ran to the direction of the forest where skull kid said

-Smash mansion: Tournament holders room-

Nintendouji looked at a group of monitors showing everything that happened at the mansion and saw that lip got kidnapped and young link ran to the forest "Interesting, very interesting."

-Under smash mansion-

Anna, wario, and Mr. L Were at an underground entrance to the mansion "all we have to due is try to hurt them. If you are about to die, run" Mr. L said. Then opened a trap door that led to the underground entrance they were in. As soon as they entered the mansion an alarm went off. "I thought crazy hand said that we would be undetected using that entrance." Anna said then saw the smashers who arrived were coming their way. "Time to fight." She then grabbed her sword and ran to stab Mario. who just jumped over her and punched her and she went and hit a wall on the other side of the room and fell unconscious. Mr. L hid ran through the door to the mansion entrance before he could be seen Wario then ran after him "I'M OUTTA HERE!" The smasher saw him begin to run. Mario ran after him and as soon as he ran out of the mansion entrance Mr. L zapped Mario with his electricity sending him to his knees "Revenge." Mr. L said then got ready to kill Mario. Before he could do anything nintendouji teleported between Mario and Mr. L and held a card out the card glowed and sent Mr. L flying out of the mansion grounds. "He is banished from here." Nintendouji said


	4. young link vs forest

-Subspace-

Mr. L and wario teleported in "Sir! We failed our mission! The passage you sent us through set off an alarm!" Mr. L Said "Strange" Crazy hand began. "Our...friend on the inside should have turned off the alarm. What was he thinking?!" Crazy hand said. "I have another mission for you, wario. You need to get us more...allies." Crazy hand said then teleported wario to his world.

-Smash mansion-

Everyone looked in awe after nintendouji used his cards to save Mario. Mario stood up "Thank you, nintendouji." He said. Nintendouji didn't say anything and just teleported away. "It seems our instincts were wrong." Marth said "We may be able to trust him after all." he finished "I still have my doubts." Link said.

-Tournament holders room-

Nintendouji kept watching his monitors and heard what link and marth said "It seems like you two have never heard the term Trojan horse." He said then laughed to himself.

-In the morning at smash mansion-

Everyone woke up and went to the breakfast hall to eat. The people who served the food were wearing clothes similar to nintendouji's instead of there regular smash uniforms. "He really thinks highly of himself." Samus said. "Makes you miss master hand." Said Mario. While everyone was eating the lights turned off and a spotlight turned on and pointed to nintendouji. "Hello smashers. I have exciting news. Some more smashers have arrived. Here they are." A large door on one side of the breakfast hall opened and some people walked out while the spotlight. They were Captain falcon, Ashley(Warioware), Little mac(Punch out), and meta-knight. "You may now continue your breakfast." nintendouji said and the lights turned. "It REALLY makes you miss master hand." Mario said. The smashers who just arrived took a seat at the breakfast table.

-Forest-

Skull kid appeared in front of Giygas in ness' body with the puppets carrying lip. "I kidnapped a person from the smash mansion and another person is on their way to rescue them." Skull kid said "Should we kill this girl now so when the one who wants to rescue her will fell one last great sadness before their end?" He said sadistically. "No." Giygas began. "We will kill her infront of her rescuer just to make him think he had a chance to save her but he was to late." Giygas laughed.

-Forest entrance-

Young link ran into the forest. He wanted skull kid to pay for taking lip. He wanted revenge. the further he went into the forest the angrier he got. Eventually his anger began to mess with his mind. He saw things that weren't really there and kept running in random directions thinking he saw skull kid. The further into the forest he got, the angrier he would get.

-Where Giygas is-

"Seems what I've done to the forest is working." Giygas said while using telepathy to see where Young link was. "He will just get angrier till he becomes a mindless servant of mine." He finished. After a while young link was still resisting being consumed by his anger. "Skull kid. Attack him."

-Subspace-

A person appeared in front of crazy hand. "You called me?" They said. "Yes." Crazy hand began. "I saw that you didn't deactivate the mansion security system last night." Crazy hand said "You know the price of failure." He said then pointed at them "Wait! It was just a mistake. After digging that passage for you I was too tired to remember to turn off security." The person begged for crazy hand not to kill them. "Fine. I will spare you. you may go." Crazy hand said. "Thank you m'lord." they said then opened a portal. "It will feel so good when people call me that instead of the other way around." Thee person said under their breath then walked through the portal.

-Forest-

Young link was tired but he couldn't stop looking, he needed to find skull kid and save lip. It suddenly got dark. He heard something behind him. He pulled his sword out and turned around. Standing behind him was skull kid. "Aww look at you. Putting aside your humanity just to save that girl." Skull kid's movement were like that of a puppet's "The sight is just enough to make me puke." He then laughed. Young link went and stabbed skull kid. It was just another puppet. It began to rain in the forest. "Someone has a temper I see." Skull kid joked and many puppets surrounded Young link. he did a spin attack and broke them "Now, now, don't break the toys." Skull kid then laughed maniacally. He jumped down from the trees and had puppets grab young link "Go ahead. Let your anger control you." he said. Young link got his hand free from the puppets and lit threw a bomb at skull kid. He then got his other arm free and grabbed his sword and broke the puppets and ran and put his sword at skull kid's neck "Where, is, lip." He said angrily "I'm not saying." Skull kid laughed. Young link was too angry too show any mercy and cut off skull kid's head in a fit of rage.

-Where Giygas is-

"The child is resisting my control." Giygas said to himself. "very interesting." He looked to where lip was unconscious on the ground. "He is risking his life just to safe this girl. Humans are strange creatures indeed."

-Where young link is-

Young link kept going through the forest and he eventually saw a person that looked like ness except his clothes were black and bloody and his eyes were red. "Ness?" Young link asked then ness began to attack him. "Heh, still evil huh?" Young link said. "Consider this revenge for taking my eye!" he began to attack ness. Ness fired a pk fire at young link who just blocked it with his shield. Young link then ran and slashed ness in the arm. "Why did you betray us?!" Young link questioned then continued the fight. "Ness is no more. This body belongs to Giygas!" Ness said then kept trying to hit young link with a baseball bat. Young link took out a bomb then threw it a ness who flew back and hit a tree.

Young link saw lip knocked out on the ground and picked her up and ran. Giygas got up and screamed "YOU CAN RUN, BUT I'LL FIND YOU!"

-Forest exit-

Young link got outside of the forest and passed out tired. A familiar person walked by and found them "Looks like something happened to these to. I'm sure the tournament keeper would mind if I took them with me, as slaves."


	5. mansion break in and failure

(I looked in the reviews and saw someone asked if banishment from the mansion is permanent, the answer is yes. Once banished you cannot go on mansion grounds)

-Smash mansion: tournament holders room-

Nintendouji looked at the monitors watching the smashers train in the mansion training room. "Interesting." He then looked at a monitor that showed the mansion's prison cells that showed anna trying to break out.

-Smash mansion: training room-

The smashers all trained to prepare for the tournament. All the smashers except the masked man. The Masked man was staring at all the smashers as if he was scanning them. Ashley, one of the smashers who arrived at breakfast that morning, Saw this and walked over "What are you doing? Why are you staring at all the smashers?" She asked. The masked man just ignored her and kept staring at the smashers.

-Subspace-

Crazy hand had begun formulating a new plan to destroy the smashers. "I need more minions." He said "Wario, you said you brought some people from your world to help us?" He asked "Yes, I brought three people to help us in our fight. Here they are." Wario said and three wario employees appeared "Their names are mona pizza, young cricket, and 9-volt" Wario said and pointed at each one of them when he said their name "I tried to bring more but the wouldn't agree to help destroy the smasher. They are probably somewhere in the smash world." He explained. "Good, these people will do." Crazy hand said. "I also found two more allies to help us." Crazy hand said "they just need a little...training before they can help us." He then laughed.

-Smash mansion-

Meta-knight made his way around the mansion and when he walked by the tournament holder's room and saw that nintendouji talking to someone. Meta-knight could not see who he was talking to, he couldn't hear what nintendouji was saying either

Nintendouji finished talking to the person and then pulled a lever. It appeared nothing happened when the lever was pulled.

-Subspace-

Crazy hand called wario and his employees to where he was. "Our _friend _on the inside of the mansion has made sure the security is down. We will try to kill or injure the smashers In the night again." Crazy hand said "Go and get prepared for the attack."

-Smash mansion, night-

Wario and the others were all in the underground entrance to the mansion. "If this doesn't work this time. I'll have crazy hand kill our ally on the inside." They opened the trap door above them and snuck into the mansion. The alarm didn't go off. "Let's get this party started." Wario said then 9-volt handed him a bomb. Wario places it outside Mario's room. When it exploded Mario woke up and saw the explosion. It was a small explosion so it only broke the door down. he then saw wario placing bombs outside all of the smashers rooms. Trying to blow up the smashers. Mario then ran and punched wario "How did you get In here?!" Mario questioned "Now why would I tell you?" Wario laughed not noticing he dropped a bomb by him "How about we make a deal. Give me all your coins and i'll..." The bomb wario dropped blew up and wario went flying out of the mansion through a wall. Wario's employees saw this and ran to get away.

-In the morning-

Mario walked to the tournament holder's room. He walked in to find nintendouji sitting a table eating while many empty monitors a levers were on the other side of the room "Hello there Mario." nintendouji said. "What brings you here?" He asked. "Something is going on." Mario began "First young link and lip go missing, then the mansion gets broken into twice. You have something to do with this don't you?" Mario accused. "I'm afraid I don't know anything about either of those thing." Nintendouji lied. "And if you're so worried, take matters into your own hands." He said. "Now leave. I am very busy."


	6. Doubts confirmed

-Smash mansion-

Mario gathered the smashers who had arrived to the entrance hall "Our new tournament master is hiding something from us." Mario told the others "I'm sure of it." Everyone was confused. "Why would you think that?" Samus asked. "Remember the night of the first break in." Mario began "Nintendouji jumped from the balcony and banished Mr. L. That balcony was far from his room. The only way he could have been there in time is if he had been there in advance. I was curious about this at first, but I put my doubts in him aside because he saved my life. However as we all have noticed two smashers have gone missing. Nintendouji says he doesn't know anything about this, however..." He pointed to a camera on the corner of the room. "He has cameras all over the inside and outside of the mansion, there is no way he wouldn't know what happened." He pointed to cameras on the other four corners of the room. "If this isn't enough to make you doubt him, I have one last piece of evidence to reinforce my doubts against him. The smash mansion was broken into again last night, The night of the first break in the alarm went off and we were all awaken. Last night however, The alarm did not go off. The alarm would have had to been manually turned off! Does this make you doubt our tournament holder? Mario told the others. The other smashers thought it over "I believe Mario." Marth said "I second that." Takamaru said. "This seems familiar." Link said The other smasher all agreed with Mario. "Good, I have a plan for what to do next. I have a theory that nintendouji isn't the only force at work. The night of the first break in all the people who broke in were minions of tabuu." Mario said "Yes everyone of them were." Meta-knight said "The only ones who weren't here were Mr. game-and-watch and skull kid." He continued "You don't think that tabuu is behind this again, do you?" He questioned Mario. Mario shook his head "No, tabuu is long gone, I think nintendouji is being helped by mr. Game-and-watch." As soon as Mario was done they all heard clapping and looked up at the balcony in the room.

"Very good hypothesis Mario." Nintendouji laughed "You certainly did your research. You claim that I am responsible for the attacks on the mansion, That I know something about what happened to the missing two smashers, and that I am working with Mr. Game-and-watch. However only two of your claims are true. I am not working with Mr. game-and-watch. I would tell you who I am working for, but where's the fun in that? I'll play a game with you all. Those of you who were in the tournament three years ago will find this familiar" Suddenly 30 objects flew from the mansion and into random areas off the smash world. If you fine them all. I'll tell you who I am double dealing with. This little game does have rule though. Rule number one, You may not try to attack me till you find all of the objects. anyone who tries will be banished from mansion grounds, and I'm pretty sure you will not want to be stuck outside mansion grounds without your smash balls." He held a bag infront of everyone. The smashers checked their pockets and saw that the smash balls were gone. "Rule number two, You must search in groups of under five people. The reason for this will become clear soon. Rule number three, My partner will send beasts to kill you. That is all the rules. Here are your lists of items to find." He through cards to the smashers with lists on them "You have five days. Fail and face banishment." He walked through the door behind him and left the smashers confused.


	7. Splitting up

-Smash mansion: Tournament holders room-

Nintendouji sat in his chair, turned on his monitors, and began to play solitaire with his cards. Someone teleported behind him "Is this all you're going to do to kill the smashers." The person behind him said. "Of course not. I will kill all the smashers, I just need them to kill my enemies first. Once every obstacle between me and world domination is gone I'll kill the smashers." Nintendouji said not looking away from his game of solitaire "What if the smashers fail to complete your game in five days?" The person asked "Just as I said. They will be banished and will rot outside of mansion grounds. If they fail to kill crazy hand and my other enemies I'll just send letters for a new tournament and have them kill my enemies. I left no card unchecked for this plan." Nintendouji explained. "Why do you want them to be in groups of under five people?" The person asked "You'll have to late till day three when I tell the smashers. Now get out old man, I'm very busy." Nintendouji ordered. "I'll get out if you answer this question. Am I also your target?" The person asked. "Now why would I answer that?" nintendouji chuckled. Then teleported the person outside the mansion.

-Subspace-

Crazy hand looked at wario, who was on his knees. "Please forgive me!" Wario begged "I gave you two chances to lure the smashers out of the mansion and you failed twice. I would have forgave you if nintendouji on the inside didn't effortlessly get the smashers off the mansion grounds." He then pointed his figure at wario "Bang." Master hand said jokingly then a laser came out of his figure and destroyed wario. He then called wario's employees and told them that they would either work for him or die like wario

-Smash mansion lobby-

The smashers read their cards. The cards had a list of thirty bizarre items to find. "The smash world is to big to search everywhere in five days." Mario said. "We have to at least try!" takamaru said. "We have to follow his rules or we will be banished." He said. "We will have to do what he said." Meta-knight said "Everyone will have to split up into groups and search in different areas, just like three years ago." Everyone then went into groups. Link, takamaru, and marth went into the same group just like last year. Mario, samus, little mac, and captain falcon made their own group. Ashley looked around for who she thought would be the strongest group "Ugh. everyone here is a weakling." she said to herself "I'll just choose the strongest set of weaklings then." She then walked over to the masked man and meta-knight to join their group. "Ladies and gentlemen." Nintendouji's voice boomed through the mansion. Now that you have entered your groups our little game has begun. 5 days, smashers, 5 days"

-Groups swordsman-

Link, takamaru, and marth began to walk toward the mountain caves.

-Group memorables-

Mario, captain falcon, samus, and little mac walked toward the beach area

-Group mysterious-

"Follow me." Meta-knight told Ashley and the masked man. He walked behind the mansion and showed them that he brought and parked the battleship halberd."


	8. scavenger hunt

-Day: 1 Time: 8 A.M.-

-Group swordsman, Location: Path to mountain caves-

Link read the list of items they had to find for nintendouji.

-The items were-

A red shirt with 1889 written on it.

A gray rectangular robot head.

A bag of ruby, sapphire, diamond, pearl, gold, silver, crystal, and emerald marbles.

A green turtle shell

A murasame mask

A pink block with a heart on it.

A Mr. Saturn

A fairy in a bottle

A rod with a star on top of it

A miniature arwing

A captain falcon helmet

An ice missile

The book of naga

A diorama of 100 red, yellow, blue, purple, and white creatures

The wings of Pegasus

A white yoga pad

A pokeball

A barrel that has 2l84ME on the bottom

A rainbow colored yo-yo

A sandbag with a face

A swapnote

Hanafuda cards

Two red balloons on a helmet

A blue hedgehog hat

A blue arm cannon

A stick shaped like a music note

A red pin with a skull on it

A safe with the combination 2 3 1

A famicom

and bowser's skull.

-End of list-

After reading the list he caught up to marth and takamaru "How does he expect us to find all of this stuff in 5 days?" He asked the other two "He said his partner would send stuff to try to kill us." Marth said "Look for anything being guarded." They continued to walk toward the mountains

-Group mysterious-

Meta-knight, Ashley, and the masked man were riding in the halberd. "How are we suppose to find the items we are looking for from In here?!" Ashley said annoyed. "We will land in any area we can." Meta-knight said. "We will merely use this battleship to get us to the areas we want to search faster."

-Group memorables-

Mario, samus, captain falcon, and little mac read the list. "The world is huge and he expects us to find all of these in five days?!" Samus said surprised "There is no way we can search the entire world that fast." She continued. "We will have to search everywhere we can in that time though." Mario said. "If not we will face banishment." He then walked toward the forest with the others following him.

-Subspace-

Nintendouji teleported to subspace. "Master." He bowed to crazy hand. "I have a request." He threw a bag of smash balls to crazy hand "I need you to bring a few...allies to this world and send them to specific locations." He requested "Since you have been such a loyal servant, I will do this one favor for you. Only this though." he then began to do as nintendouji requested. "Thank you master." Nintendouji said "Imbecile, He talks about being a master strategist, but in the end he is just a moron." Nintendouji said under his breath.

(I have a game to play with you viewers. Whoever identifies what game each of the items on the list come from, gets to decide one character I can put in this fanfiction.)


	9. Day: 1, Time: 10:00 AM

-Day 1: Time 10:00 A.M.-

-Smash mansion: tournament holders room-

Nintendouji had a map of the smash words and a pack of cards with pictures of smasher and enemies "Hmm, the swordsmen think that the items are guaranteed to be by monsters. Let's prove them wrong." He picked up a card and placed it by the swordsmen

-Group swordsmen, Location: path to mountain-

Link, Marth, and takamaru were almost to the mountain when they heard a sounds coming from nearby. A pack of wolves ran toward them they got there swords ready to slice and stab the wolves. While they were fighting the pack a wolf pick Marth's and causing him to drop the falchion he had. The wolf bit the handle and ran off with the sword. "The wolf took the falchion Marth said then began to run after him. "Follow him!" Link ordered takamaru then ran after marth. The group was running the opposite way they had planned to go.

-Smash mansion: Tournament holder's room-

Nintendouji watched the monitor that showed what was happening to the swordsmen. He laughed and moved the cards on his map of smash world. "Let's see how the ones in the halberd are doing." He looked at a monitor showing a camera he had hidden in the halberd.

-Group mysterious, location: Battleship halberd-

Meta-knight was steering the ship while Ashley was reading her spell book and masked man was staring at everything. "I see an open area ahead. I'll land the ship in a minute." Meta-knight told the others "FINALLY!" Ashley said "We spent two hours on this ship in silence." She complained. "Would you rather have walked?" Meta-knight said sarcastically "Maybe something interesting would have happened then." Ashley said. Meta-knight landed the ship and they exited. They were in a dark swamp-like area. "Oh fantastic this place is full of mud." Ashley complained "At least it's dark." she said. "Do you ever stop complaining?" The masked man said in an emotionless voice. "Oh my god you actually speak?!" Ashley said. "I thought you were a robot." She said. "Would you two stop talking and focus on the mission." meta-knight said. "We need to search for the items on the list." He then began to walk through the swamp water.

-Smash mansion: Tournament holders room-

Nintendouji watched the monitors and moved his cards again. "It looks like the halberd group is near one of items." He then looked at another monitor showing where the last group was and moved their cards "I don't even need to send a monster near them. Giygas and his puppet will take care of them or the other way around. Either way a major annoyance is out of the way."

-Group memorables, Location: Forest entrance-

The four smashers got to the forest entrance and entered it once inside they heard sounds following them. They looked around and saw nothing. In the trees the skull kid, who had stitches barley keeping his head on. "Oooh, visitors." He laughed and ran to go tell Giygas that people were entering the forest. The further Mario and the others got into the forest the angrier they got when thinking about the game they were forced to play. "When we are done here we will go and murder nintendouji!" Captain falcon said in rage. In the trees skull kid laughed like a madman at the sight of the smasher slowly losing their minds "This is more fun then fighting people myself!" He laughed.


	10. Day: 1 Time: 12:00

-Day: 1 Time: 12:00-

-Subspace-

A minion came to tell crazy hand that a trio had been seen in the swamp "A group in the swamp? nintendouji must have sent them their. Now is a perfect time to test my new duo of minions." Crazy hand snapped his fingers and Young link and Lip appeared in front of him, Their clothes were all black with a strange insignia on them instead of their normal attire. "I need you two to kill the people in the swamp." Crazy hand told them. "You know what happens if either one of you even thinks of betraying me?" He Made sure they were reminded. "Yes master. We will go kill them right away."

-Group mysterious, Location: swamp-

The group was searching through the swamp, well meta-knight and the masked man were searching for the items, Ashley was sitting on a rock reading her spell book. "You two find anything yet?" She asked while she turned the page. "This would go a lot faster if you would help us." The masked man said emotionlessly. "I'd rather not." Ashley said and continued reading. A arrow came flying toward meta-knight, who broke the arrow with his sword. He looked in the direction of the person who fired it. He saw young link wearing black clothes. "Young Link?" Meta-knight said confused "Why did you shoot at me?"

Young link ran forward and tried to stab meta-knight, who just jumped back. Ashley closed her spell book and stood up "Finally something interesting." She said. The masked man prepared for battle. Ashley and the masked man ran toward the battle between Meta-knight and Young link but were stopped by a bunch of blocks falling in front of them, The one dropping the blocks was Lip, she was flying and making blocks fall to block the masked man Ashley from the fight. The masked man activated his bat wing jetpack and flew upward to fight lip who used her flower to defend herself against the masked man's sword. Ashley called red and turned him into a broom for her to ride. She flew up and around the wall to help meta-knight in his fight against Young Link. Meta-knight turned into a sword tornado to slice up young link. Young link threw a bomb into the tornado to blow up meta knight, who merely shrugged of the explosion. Ashley began to fire lighting magic to zap young ling who was sent flying into a patch of mud. The masked man gave up trying to slash lip with his sword and decided to use his brand new arm cannon and fired energy shots at her she flew out of their way and continued trying to hit the masked man with her flower stick. Young link got up and fired an arrow at the masked man breaking his jet back sending him falling. Meta-knight ran to the masked man's aid. Ashley ran up to young link and hit him with her broom and sent him flying into a tree. Something fell out of the tree, but everyone was to focused on the fight to take notice of it. Young link looked up and saw lip and meta-knight fighting in mid-air and meta-knight knocked her to the ground and she was unconscious. Young link ran to her and teleported them away using powers he got from crazy hand.

"That was strange. Young link and lip were on our side the other day. Now they are trying to kill us?" He tried to figure out what was going on. The masked man saw something next to the tree. He picked it up. It was a bag of many different kind of marbles. "Was this on the list?"


	11. Day: 1, Time: 1:00 PM

(Incase you were wondering that list of items is made of one item per game series, the only series on that list to have two is Mario)

-Day: 1 Time: 1:00-

-Group swordsmen, Location: wooded area near mountains-

After a long time of searching for the wolf that stole the falchion link spoke up "Marth we have to move on. We wasted to much time." He said. "Fine, you two move on to the mountains, I'll stay here and look, I need to find the falchion." Marth said and kept searching for the wolf. "Fine, we will be on the mountain." Link said then walked off with takamaru close behind.

-3:00-

Marth had been searching for two hours and had no luck finding the wolf nor the falchion he was about to give up when. "You looking for this?" A female voice said behind him, He turned around and saw a blue haired woman with similar clothes to him holding the falchion. "I'll give you it on one condition" She bargained. "What, what do you want?!" Marth asked desperately "I'll give you anything!" He said. "All I need is for you to stay here for the next few days. I'm going to spy on someone and I need to look like someone they know." the woman said "I need I disguise as you for a while. Will you allow me?" She asked. "I'll do anything for the falchion!" Marth exclaimed. The woman handed him the falchion. "Good stay here for the next few days." She said then walked out of the forest. She put on a mask that covered her eyes and made her hair look short.

-Smash mansion: tournament holder's room-

Nintendouji moved his cards around on his map. "A wild card has appeared."

-Group swordsmen, location: mountains-

Link and takamaru were following marth's advice and looking for a monster that could be hiding an item. They found no such monster. "I am starting to doubt that the items will be hidden by monsters." Link said. "We need to look for the items themselves and not guardians of items. search everywhere and Leave no stone unturned." He ordered takamaru. After a searching for a while they saw someone walking up the mountain toward. It seemed to be marth, he seemed to be shorter then before and he was wearing a mask over his eyes. "Hi marth." Takamaru said. Marth just ignored him. "We are searching for the items themselves." He said. Marth nodded and began to search with them.


	12. Day: 1, Time: 4:00 PM

-Day: 1, Time: 4:00 -

-Subspace-

Lip and young link were in front of crazy hand "You failed to complete your mission." Crazy hand said "Please forgive us!" Young link begged "Alright, but if you fail me again. You know what happens." Crazy hand said "I have one more mission for you. It seems giygas is in the forest somewhere. He will try to kill the smashers, I want you two to forge an alliance with him." Crazy hand ordered then teleported them away.

-Group memorables, Location: forest-

The skull kid grew impatient of the group not succumbing to giygas. He decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He jumped down the tree and stood in front of the group "Why doesn't anybody succumb lately?!" He yelled then blew his instrument and puppets came from the trees and began to attack the group. The group effortlessly fought off the puppets "Who are you?" Mario asked. The skull kid laughed "I am the skull kid. The lost child." He moved as if he himself was a puppet "I am a servant of giygas and a mischievous trouble maker." He blew on his instrument and more puppets came. "Oh, what fun we shall have once you all succumb to giygas' power!" He laughed like a madman. "All of you shall be my playmates!" he blew the instrument once more and even more puppets came. The group kept trying to fight off the puppets but they were quickly surrounded and the puppets began to hurt them "SUCCOMB TO GIYGAS!" Skull kid yelled and the puppets knocked out Mario and the other

-4:30-

Skull kid and his puppets dragged the unconscious group to where giygas in ness' body was. "Master, I have brought the group you asked for." Skull kid said. "Good." Giygas said. Suddenly a portal appeared behind Giygas and young link and lip walked out of it. Giygas turned around and saw them "Well, are you two ready to succumb to my power?" He mocked. "No, we have a message, from our master, crazy hand." Lip said "He wants to make and alliance with you." Young link said. Mario began to wake up. Giygas thought about an alliance between crazy hand and himself "Tell your master that if he can get me a suitable body, I will ally with him." Giygas said. Mario broke free of the puppet's grasp and destroyed it. he ran over to fight Giygas

Mario ran and tried to punch Giygas "So you are going to forge an alliance with nintendouji?!" Mario send and fired a fire ball at Giygas. "Who is nintendouji?" Giygas asked then fire a pk fire a Mario's fire ball stopping it mid way. "Don't you play dumb, You were talking about an alliance with someone. The only other person I know of that would try to form an alliance to kill the smashers is nintendouji!" Mario ran to punch Giygas and this time hit him and knocked him into a tree. "Now I am mad!" Giygas said then ran to hit Mario with a baseball bat.

Young link opened a portal to subspace "I think it is time we made our leave." Young link said "But what if Giygas needs help? If he dies crazy hand will kill us." Lip said. "Crazy hand said to form and alliance with him. Not to make sure he lives." Young link Consider this fight he has to fight alone revenge for kidnapping you the other day." He continued then went through the subspace portal. Lip followed him.

Mario and Giygas were continuing their battle when samus woke up. Samus saw their battle and aimed at missle at Giygas after Giygas hit Mario with an attack that sent him flying back samus fired her missile and it hit Giygas. Giygas was knocked against a tree and Mario and samus were aiming their weapons at him "If you kill me, I'll only come back as a stronger being." Giygas said. "Liar." Mario said then fire a fireball at Giygas and samus fired her missile.

"MASTER!" Skull kid yelled. Mario and samus aimed at skull kid "W-Wait! Let's make a deal." He showed them the diorama of the one hundred red, yellow, blue, white, and purple creatures. "If I give you this will you let me live?" Skull kid begged. "Fine. Hand it over." Mario said. Skull kid gave Mario the diorama and ran.


	13. Day: 1 Time: 5:00 PM

-Day: 1, Time: 5:00-

-Smash mansion, Tournament holder's room-

Nintendouji picked a card off the map and threw it away. "Giygas is out." He said. "Who shall be the next to lose this game." He looked at the monitors that showed where the smashers were. "Only two items found and it's almost the end of day one. I'm not impressed smashers."

-Group mysterious, Location: swamp-

The group had spent hours looking for any more items in the swamp after a while they gave up and went back to the halberd. "It almost the end of the day and we only found one item." Meta-knight said worried "Why are we even bothering?" Ashley said "We could just let everyone else find them and we could just go back with them." she finished. "Because there is a probability the other smashers won't find all the items" The masked man said. The masked man went to look around the ship. When he was sure no one was around him he touched a button on his helmet. "Master, I know how to destroy the ship." A few seconds passed. "Understood. I'll wait for the signal."

-Group swordsmen-

The group searched on the mountain to no prevail. "I think it's time for us to go." Link said then began to walk down the path off. Marth and takamaru nodded and followed him. "Where are we going to do now?" Takmaru asked the others "We are going to check if there is any items in the desert. It will be easy to find any items there." Link said. "But won't I take us a day to get there? Plus if we add the time we're going to be looking for items on the way there, We will be wasting a lot of time!" Takamaru said. "You have a better idea?" Link mocked takamaru then walked toward where they needed to go.

-Group memorables-

The group made their way out of the forest "We found only one of the items we need." Little mac said. "Don't worry. We'll find all of them soon." Captain falcon assured him. "Where should we search now?" Mario asked the others. "We should check the icicle mountain." Samus said. The group began to walk toward where the icicle mountain is.

-Subspace-

"Why did you two not stay and help Giygas?!" Crazy hand questioned young link. "The madman had it coming." Young link said. "So you left him to die because of a personal vendetta?!" Crazy hand yelled. "This is your second strike. One more and you will face punishment." He threatened. "Whatever." Young link said then created a portal and left.


	14. Day: 1 Time: 9:00

-Day: 1, Time 9:00-

-Smash mansion, Tournament holder's room-

Nintendouji looked at his monitors "They aren't even going close to anything." He said "I may as well send headless chickens to do this." He was starting to get annoyed. Someone teleported behind him "What are you doing here, old man?" Nintendouji asked. "Just checking if you are getting any closer to your goal." The person said, their voice was quietly, almost as if it was a ghost. "By the looks of things you aren't making any progress." They finished. "Just give it some time. I'll accomplish my goal." Nintendouji said. "Really? How are you going to get the smashers to kill crazy hand?" The person asked. "I'll find a way. Just wait and you'll see." Nintendouji was starting to get annoyed. "You need to think these things through or you will fail just like I did." The person said. "Don't compare me to you! I am thinking my way through this! YOU JUST DID RANDOM THINGS AND HOPED FOR SUCSESS!" Nintendouji yelled. "the part about me just rushing through my goals may be true, but you are doing the same thing. Think ahead and find a way to kill all your enemies then attack." The person teleported away.

-Group mysterious, Location: halberd-

The sun was setting and the group had made no progress on finding the items. "We better stop for the night." Meta-knight said. "We shall continue our search in the morning." He then landed the ship in the closest area possible. "You may stay in the battleship guest room." He told the two.

-Later that night in the guest room-

Ashley was reading her spell book while the masked man was sleeping. Ashley went through her spells and decided to test a few of them. After trying out all kinds of spells she came across a strange looking spell, a memory reading spell. She decided to test the spell out on the masked man. Once she performed the spell saw many important things that happened to the masked many in the past. she saw his death, resurrection as a robot, serving Porky Minch, battle with lucas three years ago, and that he plans to destroy the halberd. She stopped going through his memories after seeing that last one. "Note to self, Keep a close eye on the masked man." She said.


	15. Day: 2 Time: 10:00 AM

(Just for clarification, when I say marth I am referring to the person disguised as marth)

-Day: 2, Time: 10:00 A.M.-

-nonexistent location-

"I...must...live..." Giygas' spirit said "It...hurts. I...need...a...new host. but...who?"

-Subspace-

Crazy hand called lip and young link to his chamber. "This is your final chance, fail and face erasure." He told them. "We will not fail you again." Young link said.

-path to desert-

Young link and lip hid in the bushes. "Our mission is to kill the group of swordsmen that the spies saw coming this way. Follow crazy hand's orders exactly." Lip told young link "Yeah, yeah. I'll do what he said." Young link said

-Group swordsmen, Location: path to desert-

Link, marth, and takamaru were making their way to the desert. once they were close a boomerang flew at link. Link caught it "Was that suppose to hit me?" Link fired an arrow at the direction the boomerang came from. The arrow hit nothing. An arrow came back and hit link in the foot. Takamaru saw that the arrow came from a bush and ran, sword in hand, to kill whoever was firing the arrows. When he swung his sword at the bush lip and young link jumped out before the sword could hit them. Lip made blocks come from the sky and she tossed them at takamaru. Takamaru was knocked down by the blocks.

Young link ran over to kill takamaru while he was on the ground but his sword was blocked my marth's sword. while young link and marth were clashing swords lip threw a block at marth, who dodged and ran to slash lip with their sword. The sword made contact and lip was on the ground bleeding. Takamaru now got up and went to help marth fight young link. Young link decided it was time to retreat. He opened a subspace portal and grabbed lip "No..." Lip muttered "Can't...run...punishment...crazy hand." Young link decided to fire one last arrow at the group in a last attempt to kill at least one of them. takamaru dodged the arrow but it hit and broke marth's mask. "Consider that my farewell present." Young link said and went through the subspace portal.

'Marth's' hair fell down once their mask was broken revealing long hair. "Wait, you're no marth?" Talamaru asked "No, but I am quite the actress if I could fool you two." 'Marth' said.

-Subspace-

Crazy hand looked at young link and lip in front of him "You failed your mission. You two know the price." He said "PLEASE, MASTER!" Young link yelled "Lip couldn't fight anymore, I was the one who retreated. Punish only me!" Young link begged. Crazy hand laughed "Okay. I'll only punish you." Crazy hand said. Young link prepared for death. Crazy hand snapped his fingers, nothing happened to young link. Young link saw that it was lip who was being electrocuted. "WHY?!" Young link yelled "WHY ARE YOU KILLING HER?!" Crazy hand snapped his fingers again and young link started being electrocuted. "You seemed to be fond of this girl. I killed her along with you to make you regret that in the end, you were responsible for her dying, due to you retreat," Crazy hand said then laughed watching young link and lip be in pain. Young link looked at crazy hand in anger one last time before his vison went to black


	16. Day: 2 Time: 10:30 AM

-Day: 2 Time: 10:30-

-Group memorables, Location: path to icicle mountain-

The group began to make their way to the mountains "What are we going to do if we don't find all of the items." Little mac asked the others "Don't question what isn't going to happen." Captain falcon told him. Captain falcon suddenly remembered something he should have thought of in the first place. "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS SOONER!?" He yelled. The others looked at him as he pressed a button on his helmet. "I called the blue falcon it should speed up our progress." He told the others. Little mac punched him "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER?!" He yelled. "I forgot." captain falcon said.

-meanwhile at Smash mansion, prison cells-

After days Anna had finally made it out of the cell. "Time to get out of here." She said. She began to sneak out of the mansion. While sneaking out she noticed the mansion was deserted. "Why is no one?" She asked. She had an idea. "As long as no one is here, I may as well help myself to the mansion treasure." She smiled and began to sneak around looking for a treasure room. After searching for a while she found the room with the blue falcon in it. "I wonder how much this would pawn for?" She asked herself. She got in it. "How do you start this thing?" She looked around for a way to start it when suddenly. "Auto pilot engaged. destination, captain falcon." A computer voice said and the blue falcon started up. "Uh oh." Anna said then tried to get out of the blue falcon. The door was locked. "Looks like I'm going along for the ride." She said. "This won't be good."

-group memorables-

Captain falcon looked in the distance and saw his car approaching. "There it is." The blue falcon made it to them. Captain falcon opened the door and saw anna in it "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR?!" he yelled. "Well, you see uh, LOOK OVER THERE." She pointed and captain falcon looked the other direction as she ran. The other members of the group weren't fooled and quickly grabbed anna before she could get away.


	17. 10:30

-Day:2 Time: 10:30-

-Group swordsmen-

Takamaru looked at 'marth' whose mask fell off "W-Who are you?" Takamaru questioned. "Looks like I have some explaining to do." 'marth said' "First off, as you noticed I'm not marth. My name is Lucina." she explained. "The reason I disguised as marth is because I heard about this game. I was told to find out more information on it, And what better way to find out about it then to enter it." She finished. "Okay, but I have one question. Where is the real marth." Takamaru asked. "I asked him to wait near where you left him to find his sword." Lucina said. Link walked up to them. "But how did you know about the game in the first place?" Link asked "I am sworn to secrecy." lucina said. "I have one last question then. Why did you bother disguise as marth?" Link asked "I am afraid the game master would try to get rid of me is he found out someone else joined the game." Lucina explained "I understand." Link said "But I have my suspicions of you." He added. Link began to walk back the way they came. "Come on you two. We have to get marth." He said. "But that will waste a lot of time." Takamaru said. "Use your brain for once takamaru. I have a plan." Link explained. Takamaru began to follow him. Lucina decided to also follow.

-Smash mansion, tournament holders room-

Nintendouji watched the monitors. "What is this plan you are thinking of link?"

-Group memorables-

The group began to question anna. "Why are you here?" Samus asked. "I needed money. That car would sell for a lot." Anna said and captain falcon got mad. "Touch my care and I will make you a stain on the ground." Captain falcon said. "Calm down. I didn't sell anything of yours...yet" Anna laughed to herself. "How did you escape the prison cells in the mansion?" Mario asked "I tried for days to break out then all of a sudden the bars on the cell got weak and easily broke." Anna said. "Before you ask me any other questions I have to ask you something? Why aren't you in the mansion anymore?"

-Group mysterious-

Meta-knight, the masked man, and Ashley were all in the halberd. "You find ANYWHERE to land yet." Ashley said annoyed. "Give it time, we'll find our way" Meta-knight said "We've been in here for HOURS!" Ashley complained. "Be quiet." The masked man said. Ashley decided to quite down because she didn't want to get the masked man mad and destroy the ship. "That's the first time I've seen her stop complaining. She must be growing fond of you." Meta-knight joked to the masked man.

-3:00-

-Group swordsmen, location: Path to mountains-

Link and takamaru followed lucina as she showed them the way to where she left marth. After searching the wooded are for a while they found marth. "Looks like your imposter plan didn't work." Marth said to lucina. "So you did know about her plan. I was worried she knocked you out and stole your identity." Link joked then laughed. The others were not amused. "Right, down to business" Link said. "I think I have an idea how to find the items faster...We sneak into smash mansion"

-Nonexistent location-

"I...sense a...new host" Giygas said.

-Forest-

A badly injured young link was limping through the forest "He...thinks he can just throw me out...I will kill him...He will pay for...murdering lip." young link said. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. "If revenge is what you want. I can help. All you need to do is close your eyes and let me do everything." The voice said


	18. Day: 2 Time: 3:30

-Day: 2, Time: 3:30-

-Group swordsmen, Location: outside smash mansion-

Link, marth, lucina, and takamaru were outside the mansion. "Here's the plan." Link began "We all sneak in through the back entrance. From then me and marth will create a distraction. While we do that takamaru and lucina will have to sneak up on nintendouji and kill him." Link explain. "Are you sure this will work. You know the price of failure." Marth said. "Don't worry. It will work."

-Inside the mansion-

The group managed to sneak in. They split up into two groups. Link and marth went to find guard barracks while takamaru and lucina went to find nintendouji.

-Link and marth-

The two of them kept looking around and to their surprise there were no guards. "Where is everyone?" Marth asked. "Would you like to find out?" A familiar voice said. Link and marth reached for their wepons but it was to late.

-Lucina and takamaru-

Lucina and takamaru made it to the tournament holder's room. They snuck in, but nintendouji wasn't there. Takamaru made his way to nintendouji's table and monitors. "What are these things?" He asked and pressed a button. The monitors turned on. "Okay. Let's see if I can get anything from this." He sat in nintendouji's chair. "Don't expect results. I don't know how to use these things." He said and began to work on it. He eventually found on nintendouji's computer a strange list. A list of allies and enemies. "Let's see what this is."

There was a long and specific list

Allies

1. King bowser: Strong and fearful king of the koopa klan. Has proved himself trustful.

Status: deceased, Location: subspace

2. Sho minamimoto: Mathematical genius, calls himself a reaper, whatever that is.

Status: Alive, Location: Unknown

3. CLASSIFIED: INSERT PASSCODE

4. CLASSIFIED: INSERT PASSCODE

5. Tabuu: Unknown god of unknown origin, Power equal to that of master hand

Status: deceased, Location: subspace

high priority threats

1. Crazy hand: Twin god of master hand. Power rivals mine.

Status: Alive, Location: Subspace

2. Master hand: Twin god of crazy hand. Power rivals mine.

Status: deceased, Location: Subspace

3. Ridley: Leader of the space pirates. Has some connection to samus

Status: Alive, Location: unknown

4. Mario: Considered to be the most powerful of the smashers. Large threat.

Status: Alive, Location: Smash world.

5. Giygas: Strange alien being, no other information.

Status: Deceased, Location: Unknown.

6. The smashers: CLASSIFIED: ENTER PASSCODE

-End of list-

"That's all that's on here." takamaru said. Suddenly a black-and-white video of nintendouji appeared on the screen. "My, My, aren't we busy. You two are lucky I didn't state going to my room as a game rule. though this is a very bad set of circumstances. Someone need to be punished." He moved to the left on the camera revealing an unconscious link. "He will have to due." He pulled out a card and a flash happened. "Link is now banished from the mansion." He laughed. "Now I have a second game for you two specifically. All you have to do is find where marth is. Do so and I won't banish him. I'll even give you three smash balls as reward.. I must bid you adieu." The video turned off.

"Come on." takamaru muttered trying to contain his rage. "Let's get out of here."


	19. Day: 2 Time: 4:00

-Day: 2, Time: 4:00-

-Group mysterious-

Meta-knight found a place to land the halberd. "We better search for items here." He said. The group exited the halberd. They were in an icicle mountain like area. "Y-y-you couldn't land a-a-anywhere less c-cold." Ashley complained shivering. "We need to find these items." Meta-knight said. "Look for anything that isn't as white as snow." He began to search. After a while of watching the masked man and meta-knight search Ashley actually decided to help. Soon she couldn't handle the cold anymore. "That's it!" She decided to cast a fire spell on all the snow around her. "That's better." She said. This gave the masked man an idea. "Ashley, use that on all the surrounding snow." He said. Ashley did just that and began to melt all of the snow around them. This caught the eye of someone on top of the mountain.

"What are those anomalies doing? That ruins all of the fun. I better get something to keep them busy." they summoned a monster to destroy the group.

The group was searching when suddenly a strange rock monster appeared out of nowhere "Where did that come from?!" Ashley yelled. The masked man and meta-knight prepared for battle.

Meta-knight kept trying to slash the monster but to no prevail. "This monster's skin is too strong for my sword." He told the others. The masked man began to fire shots out of his arm cannon, but the monster was not effected. Ashley began to fire random spells at the monster, but none of them were working. "What do we do?" Ashley asked the others. The masked man began to scan the monster. After scanning for a little while he found a weak spot on the monster. There was a weak portion of it's leg. The masked man grabbed his sword. Instead of running to slash the monster he just pointed his sword at it. "Pk thunder" Masked man said and a thunderbolt came out of the sword and hit the monsters leg. The monster rolled into a ball and rolled toward the masked man. Ashley flew over on her broom and pulled the masked man out of the way. While the monster was rolling around meta knight began to slash at it. It was surprisingly effective now. The monster got out of the ball and the group repeated the strategy until it was dead.

The person on top of the mountain watched the whole fight "Very good. You deserve a reward." He teleported an item to them "Don't expect to get anymore items from me." He teleported a red shirt with a number on it.

Ashley kept burning the snow around them when suddenly she saw something red she went to pick it up and saw it was a red shirt. She showed meta-knight and the masked man it. After searching for a while longer the group decided to go back to the halberd.


	20. Day 2 end

**-Day: 2, Time: 4:30-**

-Group memorables-

The group had explained to anna about the game that nintendouji had forced them to play. "I see." Anna said. "Well then i think I have a deal for you!" She exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Samus questioned. "A deal between you four and me. I'll help you find the items. Usually I would charge you a large amount of money for this, But this is a special case. I help you, you don't immediatly throw me into prison. Do we have a deal?" Anna offered. "Absolutley not!" Captain falcon said. Mario, samus, and little mac thought over Anna's offer. They eventually came to a agreement. "You are hired." Samus told Anna "WHAT?!" Captain falcon said awestruck. "You will not regret this!" Anna said excited. "We need to move on." Mario said "We're losing time." Captain falcon started the blue falcon and everyone got in.

-Unknown location-

Nintendouji entered the dark building. "Never thought I would use this old castle." He dragged an unconcious Marth and locked him in a room. "Time to set things up." He walked to a certain room. "This room will be good enough. He teleported all his equipment from the smash mansion to this room. "Let's see how the smasher's are doing." He saw that group memorables had recruited Anna "Now, now, You remember the rules. Less then five in a group. I'll have to...get rid of one of them." He went through his list of thing to send after them. "Ridley hasn't been out in a while. He will do."

-Later-

The smasher searched all day and had no luck in finding any of the items nintendouji ordered.

-Group swordsmen-

Takamaru and lucina began to disuss where to look for Marth. "We should look in areas we haven't searched for items in. That way we can search for items and marth at the same time." Takamaru suggested. "But what if the is what nintendouji wants us to do? Then we will waste even more of our time." Lucina said. "Then what if we split up. Then when we find marth we can meet up." Takamaru suggested. "No. If one of us found marth we would look all over the place for the other and it would waste time." Lucina said. "I have no idea what to do." Takamaru said doubting they would find Marth. "I have and idea." Lucina said. "We need to search places that would be good hiding places, castles for example. I did some research on the smash world. The best hiding places are Bowser's castle, Dedede's castle, and subspace. We should check the first two." She said and began to walk out of the smash mansion. Takamaru followed amazed at the knowledge she had of the smash world.

-Group mysterious-

Meta-knight, Ashley, and the masked man were in the halberd when the sun began to set. Meta-knight landed the ship. "We will stay here for the night. Our time to find the items is growing short. We need to find many items tommarow." He warned them

-9:30-

Ashley and the masked man were at the guest room and the masked man asleep. Ashley decided to try that memory reading spell on him again. She saw more of his memory. She His traject life and how he worked for porky minch. She saw that three years ago he lost in a fight to lucas and his master was killed. She turned off the memory reading spell. "If his master was killed, then who ordered him to blow up the halberd."

-End of day two-


	21. Masked secrets

**-Day: three, Time: 10:00-**

-Group mysterious, Halberd-

Meta-knight had woken the others up and started the halberd. After a while the masked man walked to the ship's engine room and began to charge his arm cannon. "So, you're going to blow it up now?" Someone said behind the masked man. The masked man turned around and saw ashley standing behind him. "What do you possibly hope to gain for destroying the ship?" Ashley questioned the masked man. "Don't try to stand in my way." The masked man said and continued to charge his arm cannon. Ashley got ready to attack him "Don't try to attack me ashley, I studied you the past few days. I know all your spells. Anything you try to cast will blow up to engine. So just wait for me to destroy it. You'll live longer." The masked man said. "Why are you trying to destroy the ship?" Ashley questioned. "You read my memory, you should know." The masked man said. Ashley was awestruck at what he just said. "How did you know?" She questioned. "I never sleep. I am always awake. You can't do anything to me in my sleep." The masked man explained. "And since you know so much about me, Let's have a test before you die. How much do you know about me?" The masked man said.

"Alright." Ashley began. "I know that you aren't even human anymore. You died and were recreated as a robot. Before you died your name was claus. Your have a twin brother named lucas. You served porky minch, and three years ago your master was killed. By your brother. You then fought your brother and failed. You went into hiding after that, and...During those three years of hiding you went insane." Ashley said. "You were right until the end." The masked man said. "I am in now way, insane." He continued to charge his arm cannon almost done charging. "Yes, you have. the loss of your master drove you to insanity. You began to hear voices in your head. You hade only one thoguht one your mind..." Ashley said "Revenge." The masked man finished for her. "Revenge on the smashers. They killed my master, and I'll kill all of them. Once i destroy this ship...The items will be lost. Then the smasher would all die." His arm cannon had finished charging by this point. "Did you even have a plan before nintendouji came along? What if the smashers found their own way back to their worlds? Do you plan for anything?" Ashley questioned him. The masked man fired his arm cannon at ashley. "SHUT UP"

Ashley dodged the charged shot. The masked man grabbed his sword "PK THUNDER!" Thunder bolts launched out of his sword and ashley kept doding the thunder bolts. She began to run down the hakberd hallway. The masked man kept firing at her as she ran "COME BACK HERE AND DIE!" He ran after her. Once ashley was sure she was far enough from the engine she began to fight back. She fired fire spells at the masked man. He mearly ignored the fire hitting his body. He Began to try to slice her with his sword. He was attacking sloppily as if he wasn't trying hard. Ashley kept doding the sword with little effort. "JUST DIE!" Ashley fired a spell at his head. His helmet/mask broke revealing his head and face. He had orange hair and looked almost exactly like lucas. He tried to stab her. She moved out of the way of the sword and cast a spell at it to break it. The masked man was extremeley angry and decided to just try to choke ashley now. She easily moved out of his way. "D-D-DIE! J-JUST DIE." He had gone completely insane and collapsed on the ground. He soon grew unconcious


	22. Reveal

**-Day: 3, Time: 12:00-**

**-**Unknown location-

Nintendouji was sitting watching his monitors when suddenly someone teleported behind him "What do you want?" Nintendouji asked not even bothering to look behind him. "You told me to wait till day three to ask. It's day three." The person said. "Oh, is it already?" Nintenodouji said. "How the time flies." He stated. "Why did you make the smashers split up into groups?" The person asked. "You'll see right now." Nintendouji pressed a button on his table and his voice was heard throughout the smash world.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to reveal a secret i've been hiding from you. The reason I sent you to search for the items in groups. What fun is a game where everyone is a winner I ask you? There will be only one winner in this game. The group with the most items. Bring The items to smash mansion on the fifth day and you will be rewarded with smash balls for your group. So do whatever you can to assure that you will return to your homes. Scavernge the land! Steal from your foes! Killing all in your path! WIN!" He yelled to the smashers.

"So that's what you were planning." The person said. "Yes. This 'game' just got more serious." Nintendouji laughed "By the way, take this." He handed a item to the person behind him. "Expect a visit from the smashers in the future.

-Group memorables-

"ONLY ONE GROUP GETS TO GET BACK?!" Captain falcon yelled. "WE PROBALLY HAVE THE LEAST AMOUNT OF ITEMS!" He yelled. "Calm down." Samus said. "We just have to find the rest of the items before the others and we'll win."  
-Group swordsmen-

"Only one group gets to leave?" Takamaru questioned while following lucina. "That has nothing to do with us at the moment." Lucina said. "We have to keep looking for marth."

-Group mysterious-

"Only one group goes home?" Ashley questioned and looked at the items they found. "This isn't looking good for us." She said. "Without me you won't find the items." The masked man said from inside a cage they put him in. "We're not letting you out." Ashley said.


	23. wasteland

**-Day: Three, Time: 12:30-**

-Group swordsmen, Location: Wasteland-

Takamaru continued to follow lucina "Where are we going?" He asked her. "We are going to check if nintendouji is at bowser's castle." Lucina said. "Why is this place a wasteland?" Takamaru asked while walking over some burnt ground. "Three years ago there was a explosion here." Lucina said. "How do you know so much about the smash world?" Takamaru asked. Lucina did not awnser.

On another part of the wasteland the two of them were being watched. "Time to execute the mission." The person said.

Takamaru and lucina were nearly out of the wasteland when suddenly an arrow flew by their heads. They turned around and saw what looked like young link standing behind them. They grabbed their wepons and prepared for battle. Takamaru threw throwing stars at young link who held up his shield and blocked them. Lucina ran and tried to stab young link. Young link kept blocking lucina's sword with his sword. The battle went on for a while with neither side making any progress. Young link through a bomb at the ground and knocked takamaru and lucina down.

He got ready to stab them when suddenly..."PK THUNDER!" A thunder bolt hit young link and sent him flying back. He got up to see who it was that attacked him. It was...Lucas. Lucas was still using crutches to walk. "What are you doing here?" Young link asked. "I heard my brother, claus, was entering this years tournament. I came to smash world to see him. Once I got here smash mansion was empty, I decided to look for the smashers. Then i saw you attacking them. I acted fast and attacked you." Lucas explained. "Why are you trying to kill them?" Lucas asked "Crazy hand killed lip, I want nothing more then to have revenge on him. Giygas says he can help me with that. I just have to do a few things for him." Young link said.

Takamaru and lucina got up and saw what was going on infront of them. Takamaru grabbed his sword and got ready for battle when lucina grabbed him "We have to go" She said. "But what about young link?" Takamaru asked. "That has nothing to do with us." Lucina said. Then pulled takamaru in the direction out of the wasteland.

"Enought talk." Young link said then grabbed his sword "Have at you!"


	24. Battle between young link and lucas

Young link ran forward in an attempt to stab lucas "PK FIRE!" Lucas yelled and fire flew toward young link knocking him down. "You don't have to fight me!" Lucas yelled at young link. Young link got back up and fired arrows at lucas. They all missed. "Are you even aiming at me?" Lucas said sarcastically. Young link ran forward to stab Lucas but knocked down. Young link grabbed a bomb and threw it. It completely missed Lucas. Young link was getting angry, He was losing to someone who couldn't even move during their fight. Young link pulled out a bomb and ran toward Lucas. Lucas fired a pk fire and the bomb in young link's hand and pull up knocking both lucas and young link to the ground. Young link got up and grabbed his sword and went to stab Lucas who was still stuck on the ground. "Go ahead." Lucas said. "Stab me." He taunted. Young link put his sword in front of lucas, ready to stab him.

He couldn't do it. He threw his sword to the ground next to lucas. "I can't do it." He said. Young link then heard giygas' voice in his head. 'Do it, you know the price of failure.' Giygas said. "No, I-I can't." Young link said. 'Then I will take charge' Giygas said. Giygas began to take over young link's body. "NO!" Young link yelled. He went over to lucas. "Kill me, Kill me!" He said. Lucas looked at him confused. "Why?!" Lucas responded. "Just do it!" Young link said trying to fight off Giygas in his mind. "KILL ME! I'd rather die then let him control me!" He said. Lucas aimed his fingers to fire a pk fire at young link, but he couldn't do it. "I can't do it." Lucas said. "I can't kill you." He said. Young link couldn't fight Giygas off much longer. "JUST DO IT!" He screamed. Giygas had taken control of young link now. He walked over to lucas and grabbed the sword off the ground. He was about to stab lucas when suddenly lucas fired a pk fire at him.

As soon as Giygas got back up he got hit by a pk thunder knocking him back down. He kept trying to get up and fight but kept getting knocked back down. Lucas got back up while Giygas was on the ground. He aimed his finger at Giygas "PK fire! He burned Giygas in young link's body, killing him.


	25. Blue falcon crash

-Group memorables-

The group was riding toward the mountains in the blue falcon when suddenly everything got dark. "What's going on?" Anna asked. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky a moment ago and suddenly it's dark." She continued. Suddenly the blue falcon stopped moving. Captain falcon tried to get it moving "Come on! WORK!" He yelled. Suddenly the group felt the car moving again, but captain falcon wasn't driving. "What's going on?!" Samus asked. The group suddenly heard a cold, sinister voice. "_Let's see if the blue FALCON can fly!" _The voice said. Suddenly the car was moving fast. The group couldn't see what was going on outside of the car and suddenly they crashed into something. After a few minutes samus got up. She looked around the car and saw it was nearly destroyed in the impact and the rest of the group was knocked out. She opened the cockpit of the car to see where it was and what they crashed into. The car was on the mountains, there was nothing around that looked like they crashed into it. In the distance a shadowy figure was watching samus. _"That's- SAMUS ARAN. This is the perfect time to repay her for what happened all those years ago."_ The figure said and flew away.

Samus had awakened everyone who was knocked out when the blue falcon crashed. The group decided to start to search for the items on foot. After searching for a while with no prevail the group decided to split up and search different parts of the mountain. While samus was searching she heard something behind her. She turned around arm cannon at ready. There was nothing behind her. She put her arm cannon down. _"BEHIND YOU!" _A voice said the a tail knocked samus against a rock. Samus looked up to see who attacked her. What she saw was something she hoped to never see again.

The creature barely had any skin on it's bones, Slime was coming from it's mouth, It's tail was stained with blood. It was Ridley, general of the space pirates. "R-RIDLEY?!" Samus said in fear remembering what happened to her all those years ago. Ridley picked up samus and slammed her against the rock again, breaking it. Ridley grabbed samus by her head. _"Shall I go over the list over reasons of why I'm about to kill you." _Ridley said. _"Reason 1."_ He grabbed her head harder. _"All those years ago when you were three years old and I invaded your planet. I was distracted trying to kill you that your father blew up my war ship._" Ridley's grip on samus got harder. _"Reason two. Years ago on your 'Zero mission' We fought for the first time and you killed me__" _His grip was extremely hard now. _"Reason three!"__ I kept getting either revived or cloned with my memories and personality intact. But every time that happened you just came and killed me AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN!" _Threw samus on the round and her power suit came off._ "Good to see that under the bio weapon there was still just a human women."_ Ridley said.


	26. incidents

-Subspace-

Mr. L was investigating some strange incidents that had be happening in subspace lately. "What could be the cause of this?" He questioned. He gasped as he thought of the only person who could be responsible for these incidents.

Mr. L teleported in front of crazy hand. "Crazy hand, I have important business to discuss with you!" He said in a panicked voice. "What is so important that you would come to my chambers unannounced?!" Crazy hand questioned. "Have you also noticed the strange incidents that have been occurring Lately?" Mr. L asked. "Yes, Gaps between the smash world and subspace have been opening more and more often lately, and as a result many people keep getting lost in subspace, never to return. Do you have any idea who could be the cause of this?" Crazy hand asked. "I am still uncertain but I have a suspect, permission to investigate?" Mr. L asked. "Permission granted." Crazy hand said and Mr. L teleported away. "So he thinks HE is behind it...This poses a problem." Crazy hand said


	27. ridley vs samus

-Smash world-

Ridley wrapped his tail around samus' neck. "I will choke the life out of you!" He yelled. Samus desperately tried to get the tail off her neck. Right when samus was about to die ridley put her down "I won't kill you that easily." Ridley said. "I want to watch you suffer through an agonizing death!" He grabbed samus and flew up into the air. Once he was high enough he flew toward the ground with his arm extended so samus would be the first part of his body to hit the ground. Right before he hit the ground samus turned on her power suit. After she hit the ground she broke out of ridley's hold on her and fired a missile at him. Ridley screamed. Ridley clawed at samus. Samus aimed and fired the ice beam at ridley. Ridley attempted to whip samus with his tail, but samus jumped over his tail and fired a charged shot at ridley. Ridley screamed and flew into the air. "Enjoy your victory while it lasts, aran!" Ridley yelled. "Next time our paths cross will be the last time!" Ridley flew away.


	28. meeting

-Unknown location-

Nintendouji called all of his allies to where he was.

"Friends, There is something I would like to discuss with you" Nintendouji said

"ha, Friends" One of the people in the room with him laughed. "I think the word you are looking for is temporary allies"

"As I was saying!" Nintendouji continued. "There are some important matters I'd like to discuss with you."

"Just hurry and talk!" Ridley yelled. "I need to prepare for my counter attack on miss aran."

"That is one of the things I wanted to discuss. Your failure was unacceptable!" Nintendouji began to get angry. "You will be...adjusted to fight properly"

"HA!" Ridley laughed "I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT!" He laughed evilly

"Idiot" One of the people in the room said.

"Can we hurry up." One of the people in the room said. "This is subtracting from my arts and crafts time."

"You are the next point I have to discuss. I want you to destroy the group of people in the halberd." Nintendouji ordered

"I easily destroy those hectopascals" The person said.

"The last point I'd like to discuss with the four of you is of upmost importance." Nintendouji began "Gaps between subspace and this world have been opening up more and more often lately. This will make traveling in this world dangerous since they can open anywhere, anytime. I urge you all to proceed with caution." He warned "You are dismissed"


	29. So zetta slow!

-The halberd-

While meta-knight was driving the ship to the next wide open location something exploded within the ship. "I'll go see what that was!" Ashley said and ran to the source of the explosion. Once she was in the room the explosion she could barely see through all the smoke. She could slightly see someone else moving throughout the room. "This is one of the hectopascals the boss wants me to kill, pathetic." The person said. Ashley aimed and fired a spell at the person. She could no longer see the person. "SO ZETTA SLOW!" The person said from behind Ashley. Ashley quickly turned around to see the person. She couldn't see the person with all the smoke in her face. She heard the person's voice coming from the other side of the room. "One level _I _flare will take care of you!" The person yelled. Ashley turned around and all she could see was a bright light heading toward her. She closed her eyes fearing death.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see a huge hole in the halberd in front of her feet. "Ha! You scared?!" The person who caused the explosion said. Ashley turned around to look at them. The smoke had cleared so she had a clear view of the person. the person was a tall man with gray hair, he had a black hat, black jacket, torn jeans, and a red headband. "Who are you?" ashley Asked the person. "Sho minamimoto." The person said and teleported to top of the halberd. "ATENTION ALL YOCTOGRAMS ABOARD THE SHIP! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE NUCKED TO OBLIVION COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME BEFORE I GET BORED!"


	30. bowser's destroyed castle

-Group swordsmen-

Takamaru and Lucina made their way to where Lucina said to go. "We're here." Lucina said as they arrived at the castle. Takamaru looked at the castle in awe. The castle was nearly ruined. "Let's go" Lucina said and walked into it. The inside looked worse then the outside, Many walls were destroyed and there was broke statues everywhere.

As they continued further into the ruined castle lucina said something. "Three years ago this castle used to belong to the koopa king bowser, Then one day someone came to kill him, and as a last result before he died he gave up his sanity and transformed into a beast, once he did this he rampaged and destroyed the castle." She explained. "It's amazing what people would do to delay theirdeath" Takamaru said "I have a question for you, takamaru." Lucina began "How far would you go to stop the death of someone you knew? She asked. "I would probably murder to save an ally" Takamaru answered. "What If the one you had to murder as an ally?." Lucina asked. "Then my actions would depend on who the other person was." Takamaru said. "I see." Lucina said

-Unknown location-

Nintendouji watched on a monitor where lucina and takamaru were. "So they made it." He said. "Let's send in someone that will make sure they won't explore further."

-Group swordsmen-

As takamaru and lucina continued on through the castle they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and looked in horror at what was in front of them.

In front of them was a living skeleton. The skeleton of the dead koopa king bowser. The skeleton began to walk toward them "Get out of my castle." The skeleton said emotionlessly. Takamaru and lucina pulled out their weapons. "So be it, face the wrath of the great koopa king!" The skeleton bowser said and roared.


	31. battle on the halberd

-Group mysterious-

Meta-knight rushed to the top of the halberd to stop the intruder. when he got to the top sho minamimoto was waiting for him "SO ZETTA SLOW!" Minamimoto said.

Meta-knight grabbed his sword and tired to attack minamimoto. Minamimoto teleported above meta-knight. "You're out of your vector." he threw some things at the ground and what looked like black wolves appeared. They launched themselves at meta-knight. They knocked his sword out of his hand and began to bite him.

Minamimoto looked at his defeated foe. "Weak hectopascal. I didn't even get the chance to use some strong noise on him."

Ashley saw the whole thing. She rushed away from the top of the ship to think of the plan to stop minamimoto. She saw the masked man still in the cage that he was put him. She walked over to him. "I'll let you out if you'll help me." She said. The masked man thought about it. "Okay." He said. Ashley opened the masked man's cage. The masked man and ashley rushed to the top of the halberd to face minamimoto.

Minamimoto sent the wolves after ashley and the masked man, but the wolves were easily destroyed. Minamimoto threw more things at the ground black kangaroos appeared. They were once again destroyed by the masked man and ashley.

"Infinity!" Minamimoto yelled and threw one more thing at the ground. The creature began to form. "Goodbye hectopascals!" Minamimoto yelled and teleported away.


	32. Chapter 32

-Group swordsmen-

Lucina and takamaru pulled out their weapons and tried to attack the skeleton bowser. After attacking it for a while the skeleton fell apart. Once they put their swords away they heard bowser's voice again "IT'S NOT GOING TO BE THAT EASY!" The skeleton put itself back together and tried to slash them with it's claws. Takamaru and lucina dodged the claws and pulled out their sowrds and tried to stab the skeleton. Their swords got stuck between the skeleton's bones. They desperately tried to get their swords out of the skeleton. "We have to run." Takamaru said. Lucina kept trying to get her sword out. "WE HAVE TO RUN!" Takamaru yelled at her. "NO! I need to get the falchion!" Lucina yelled and kept trying to get her sword loose. Skeleton bowser tried to slash lucina with his claws. Right before the claw hit lucina takamaru threw a throwing star and broke the claw off the skeleton. "LEAVE THE SWORD!" Takamaru yelled. After thinking about it for a second lucina agreed and ran away from the skeleton.

Takamaru and lucina ran through the castle trying to make sure the skeleton didn't kill them. They eventually found a room in a side corridor and hid in it. In that room they saw a tied up marth. Takamaru looked in shock for a second before untying marth. "Does this mean we win?" Takamaru asked lucina. Lucina didn't answer. She was saddened by the fact that she lost the falchion.

They heard footsteps outside the room. They got silent and hoped the person would walk by the room. The doorknob turned and the door opened. Nintendouji stood in the doorway. "Hello smashers. It seems you won this little game of ours." He threw a bag to takamaru. Takamaru opened it and there was 2 smashballs inside. "Only two?" Takamaru questioned. "Would you rather I keep them" Nintendouji joked then left the room. "One of us will have to stay behind." Takamaru said. "I will stay behind" Lucina said. "I need to get my sword from that monster." She explained. Takamaru threw a smash ball at the ground. "See you at next year's tournament." Takamaru said.


	33. Chapter 33

-Nintendouji's lair-

Ridley came in the room "You wanted me to come in?" He said. Suddenly electricity began to shock ridley. "Ridley, you know that failure without excuse if forbidden." Nintendouji said. "Know you must pay for your mistakes. You may either die here, or you could be..." Before nintendouji could finish his sentence skeleton bowser came in to the room. "Nintendouji, Someone stayed behind in the castle, permission to kill them?" Skeleton bowser asked. Nintendouji sighed "Permission granted."

-Bowser's castle-

Lucina ran throughout the castle looking for skeleton bowser and her sword. Eventually she found him. Skeleton bowser looked at her. "Why are you here?" The skeleton began "Most people would have went into the portal with their allies, but you stayed behind." skeleton Bowser asked. "I CAME FOR MY SWORD!" Lucina yelled. "Oh, you mean this?" bowser grabbed the sword from his stomach. He then broke it in front of lucina. "Does that make you made." Bowser said sarcastically and laughed. He ran forward to kill lucina. Right before his claws could pierce her a throwing star hit his claw. He looked over to see who threw it.

Takamaru stood on the opposite side of the room. "Takamaru, Why are you here?" Lucina asked. "I told you" Takamaru began "I would go to great lengths to help an ally." He began to walk over to where lucina and bowser were. "But you wasted your smash ball that you threw." Lucina said. "That doesn't matter" Takamaru said. Bowser got his claws ready and went to kill takamaru.

Takamaru kept throwing ninja stars at bowser but they had no effect. Bowser went and stabbed his claws through takamaru.


	34. Chapter 34

-Group mysterious, location: Halberd-

A black dragon-like creature formed in front of the masked man and ashley. The dragon began to breath black fire, however ashley and the masked man dodged the flames then attacked it and killed it. "Our enemy is toying with us." The masked man said. They waited for the intruder to return and fight them, the intruder did not return.

Ashley turned to the masked man and got her spells ready. "Think before you try to put me back in the cage." The masked man began to say. "Can you land this ship by yourself?" The masked man asked. "You need my help, if you put me back in that cage you will probably crash the ship and we'll both die." The masked man finished. Ashley thought about it. "Fine. Help me land this ship." Ashley said. Her and the masked man walked to the cockpit and landed the ship when they had a chance.

-Nintendouji's base-

Sho minamimoto teleported in front of nintendouji "You retreated, why is that?" Nintendouji asked. "I want to have fun killing these two." minamimoto said. "Do as you wish." nintendouji said.

-Group mysterious-

Ashley and the masked man landed in a dark forest like area. "Why are you helping me?" Ashley asked the masked man. "I have a reason." The masked man said.


	35. Chapter 35

(Do to writers block I am putting this story on temporary/possibly permanent hiatus)


End file.
